


Same Auld Lang Syne (Reprise)

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Spirit of the Season [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, Holiday one-shot, Inspired by Music, Lost Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: James goes out grocery shopping in an attempt to avoid the wrath of his in laws. While wandering the store, he's surprised by his college lover, Qrow, and the two catch up on old time.





	Same Auld Lang Syne (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Same Auld Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg, and the other side of events of the original Same Auld Lang Syne fic.

Of all the things he could have been doing right about now, resisting the urge to punch his father-in-law in the face was not at the top of James' list. He didn't want to be sitting here taking the verbal harassment from Mr. Goodwitch. How dinner wasn't prepared properly, how he wasn't treating Glynda right, how he would never be a real father because of his prosthetics. The man was so ear gratingly vile that night, he couldn't help but imagine flinging him off a cliff.

 _Relax,_ he told himself. _It's not worth it. Just get through until the day after Christmas. You can do this._

**_"James?"_ **

Managing a smile, he turned to Glynda with a sigh of relief as she pulled him into the kitchen. "Yes, love?"

"Would you mind running to the store?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. "We need some things for dinner tomorrow and I didn't have time to get it."

"No problem. I'd be happy to."

The two of them gathered the coupon books he needed and proceeded over to the door. James slipped on his favorite trench coat and navy scarf while Mrs. Goodwitch giggled over whatever holiday special was on the television. Glynda followed him out to the car, making sure he knew exactly what to get.

"And be sure not to get the cauliflower," she stressed. "Dad will have a horrible temper if you do."

"I know," he said. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

Glynda smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek in case they were being watched. "Take your time. I'll be working on getting them to bed."

"Glynda, you're a lifesaver."

"I try."

With one last wave goodbye, she made her way back to the house as James drove the minivan out of the driveway. As much as he cared for her, James didn't love her. Not in that way. Glynda was his best friend, and she was there in his darkest hour. They only had to do this for at least another year or two. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Take my time," he whispered. "Well, there's only a few stores open this late Christmas Eve..."

Deciding to avoid any of the stores within walking distance, James drove the car out of the suburbs and into Atlas City proper. It'd been so long since he'd gone into the city for anything outside of work, it'd be a nice change of pace. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy to be in Atlas.

 _No,_ he told himself. He did remember. And it hurt to even think about it.

He could still see those beautiful red eyes staring up at him.

_Don't think about him, James. You have more important things to focus on. Like making sure Glynda's father doesn't get cauliflower._

He pulled up to the nearest corner store and proceeded to grab a cart. It was already almost eleven at night, so there probably weren't a lot of long lines. He could take plenty of time there. He entered the store, blinking slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He hadn't expected it to be that bright.

"Let's see," he mumbled, pulling out the list and coupons. "I need bread rolls, mustard, frozen vegetables and...Polka? Dammit, her mother wrote this list. I can never read her writing."

Deciding it would be best to get what he could and ignore the in-law's complaints, James set to work getting what was available. There wasn't much of a selection, but he'd make do. He always had. He made his way over to the frozen food to get the vegetables, surprised to see how empty the shelves were. Everyone must have wanted frozen this year. All that was left was mixed with cauliflower.

_Dammit. Which one of these has the least amount of that vile tree? And what do I have a coupon for? Fucking god, can't anything go right tonight?!_

**_"Jimmy?"_ **

There was the feeling of someone tugging on his coat sleeve, and James looked to see a pair of rusty red eyes staring up at him with a hopeful gleam. They had feathery black hair that stuck upwards to resemble a bird. They were only a few inches shorter than him, and they wore an old school hoodie with a grey scarf. He couldn't help but feel like he knew them from somewhere.

_No way. It's not possible._

_"Qrow?"_ James asked. "Qrow Branwen?"

"That's my name," Qrow said. "Same old James. Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I?"

"I-" James began to say, but when he turned to properly face Qrow he accidentally knocked over the stack of coupons he laid across his cart. A blush crawled across his face as he knelt to pick up the papers.

"Shit Ironwood," Qrow chuckled as he bent down to help. "And I thought I was the scatterbrain."

"S-sorry," James stammered. "I just wasn't, you know, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. With it being Christmas Eve and all..."

That, and seeing as the last time I properly saw those eyes, I was laying over him in my dorm room.

"Well, boss said we got the rest of the holidays off," Qrow explained. "The rest of them are busy kissing San-Tai Clause in the bedroom, so I came out for a walk." His face melted into a look of content as the two stood up. "I'm glad I did. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"It sure has," James agreed. "I think last time we saw each other was graduation."

"Yep, sure was."

There was a moment of silence, and James couldn't help the fact that his ears were burning. Qrow always managed to make his less composed side come out, just by standing there. James couldn't deny things have changed. Qrow was nearly a foot shorter back in college, and was as limp as linguini. Now he was taller. Taller, but still a bit lanky.

_Still as beautiful as ever, though._

"So," James mumbled, "I still have some shopping to finish. Did you want to keep me company? Maybe get drinks afterwards?"

"Sounds good," Qrow agreed. "Though where would we get drinks? The bars are all closed."

"We could grab a six pack on aisle 3."

"Sure. I'm game."

"Great!"

James grabbed a bag of veggies, then the two slowly made their way through the store, looking for the best deals, discussing what kind of mustard was the superior flavor (in the end, they settled on classic Yellow), and selecting the weakest beer on the shelf since he had to drive. He was more fond of whiskey, but given that he still had to go home after this, the beer would have to do.

The conversation in the checkout line was mostly a debate about what foods were better, which ended with pasta being the stronger contender against pizza simply because there was more variety. Qrow helped carry the groceries to James minivan, setting the bags in his arms in the trunk of the car. James set the six pack in the back seat and the two of them clamored into the car and drove off.

"Anyplace you want to go to have these?" James asked.

"How about the old school parking lot?" Qrow suggested. "Alsius Tech is still around, right?"

 _Of course he'd pick there. Nothing is better than nostalgia._ "The building is. But Alsius shut down about three years back. Atlas Tech across town is bigger, cheaper, and more advanced, so Alsius couldn't compete."

"Pity," Qrow sighed. "Though on the bright side, it means we'll have plenty of privacy."

"Sounds good to me."

James drove them to the old school about a mile away from the mini mart, talking to Qrow about what was on TV those days. Not that either of them had much time for watching a sappy telenovela as of late. James was so busy with work, he often forgot to eat. If Glynda hadn't been riding his ass about it, he'd probably be working now.

 _Thank god,_ he thought. Glynda, _I owe you one big time._

A silence crept up on them as they arrived at Alsius Tech, James having pulled into the old parking lot and right to the slot marked "Headmaster" in what used to be the Teacher's Only area of the lot.

"Oh, someone's a rebel," Qrow teased.

James felt his cheeks begin to burn from embarrassment. "I'll admit, I've always wanted to park in the teacher's section."

"As an honor student?"

"As a teacher."

"A teacher?" Qrow closed his eyes, and James couldn't help but wonder what it was he was imagining.

_Please don't be something cute._

"I can see that. You in a class with one of your silly sweater-vests giving a lecture on the history of the screw."

 _Of course he'd go with that image._ James let out a hearty chuckle from his throat. "Yes, well, robotics was always my specialty you know."

"I sure do," Qrow said. "Speaking of which, how's that coming along?"

James' smile vanished in an instant.

"It's going...well." He looked down at the wheel, trying to remain calm. He could still remember waking up in the hospital.

"Jim?" Qrow gently reached out and put a hand on James' right shoulder.

_Dear god, please. Please don't let him run away._

"There was an accident," James muttered. "I had just started at Schnee's Robotics about four years ago. We were working on a new kind of cybernetic arm for heavy industrial work." He shook his head, trying to push the pain back. "I don't really remember what happened but when I came to, my entire right side was robotic. My arm, leg, torso. Even...some more intimate things."

He couldn't bring himself to look at Qrow for a solid minute. There was so much that could go wrong now. Would Qrow be disgusted? Terrified? Would he hate him?

"I'm so sorry," Qrow breathed. "Does...do they hurt?"

"The prosthetics? Nah." James let out sigh of relief Qrow wasn't freaking out. "The medical bills, on the other hand, were hell."

"Didn't the company pay for it since? It was a work accident right?"

"Yeah, it was. But you need to be there 60 days to get full benefits, unless you're married to an employee with those benefits. I was a week away but they couldn't bend the rules."

"That's horrible!"

"I know." James reached around and pulled out the six pack from the back seat, handing Qrow a can as he opened one for himself. "I got lucky at least. Remember Glynda from Architecture?"

Qrow stuck out his tongue in that adorable way he always did when he was focusing."You mean that blonde that complained about the layout of the courtyard?"

"The very same. She was working there about three months longer than me. She came to visit me in the hospital and proposed."

"What?"

"It's a marriage of convenience," James said before taking a long drink of his beer. "I couldn't afford to pay out of pocket with my student loans piled up. And she needed someone to present to her parents as a husband so they would get off her back about being married." James took note of the face of confusion Qrow was making. "They're one of those kind of families. Very religious. Very controlling."

"Oh," Qrow said. "So you're both married to each other...currently?"

"Yeah. For now at least. It's...complicated..."

"Do you love her?"

There was another awkward pause. James had been asked that so often as part of the act, it was almost instinct to say yes. But he couldn't say he did. Not now. It was a lie. The marriage, the romance, all if it.

_There's only one person I love that way._

"To be honest," James sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I loved her that way. What we have is platonic."

"Really?" Qrow asked.

"She's my best friend, Qrow. Nothing more than that."

"Right..."

_Dammit, Ironwood. Change the subject before it's too late!_

"What about you?" James inquired. "It's been about, what, almost ten years since graduation? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Qrow said. "Just music."

"Music?"

"Yeah." Qrow chugged his beer down, opening another before speaking again. "Ever heard of a heavy metal band called STRQ Madness?"

"How could I not?" James groaned. "They're plastered everywhere. Everyone at work brags about going to see them live."

"Well," Qrow boasted. "Let's just say I know those guys too well."

James stared at him for a full minute, processing what Qrow just said. Then it hit him.

_It's not true._

**_"You're in the band?!"_** James exclaimed.

"Lead singer," Qrow bragged. "Remember Summer Rose? The silver eyed shorty from the choral society?"

"Wasn't she dating your sister?"

"Yep. And they were both dating my roommate, Taiyang. The four of us make up the band. I'm lead singer "Nevermore", Summer is the guitarist "Beowulf", Tai's "Wyvern" the drummer, and Raven is "Ursa", and she plays the base guitar."

"Why the stage names?" James asked.

"Names, make up, crazy costumes," Qrow divulged. "All so that we're unrecognizable to the public. That way I can go for a walk at 11:00 at night on Christmas Eve without being mobbed. It was the manager's idea."

"Smart manager."

"Yep. Ozpin sure is one smart cookie."

"You seem to be doing really well for yourself."

"Eh, travelling is a bitch. But most nights the audience more than makes up for it."

Most of the rest of the conversation had dissolved into pointless small talk and jokes, with most of the zingers coming from James' deadpan reactions to Qrow's innuendos. The six-pack was finished in no time, so the two had decided to take a walk around the empty grounds after disposing of the cans. Soon neither of them were talking. Qrow had gone to hold James' left hand, only for James to wrap his arm around Qrow's shoulders instead.

 _He still seems so small,_ James thought. _He's changed, but...he's still the same Qrow Branwen._

He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"The years seem to have been good to you," Qrow whispered after a while. "You may have changed a bit, but you're still the same old Jim. Your eyes are still like starlight..." He glanced up to look him in the face, and it was all James could do not to burst into tears right there at the sight of those hopeful eyes.

"You've changed a bit too," he muttered. "Though...you're still the same bird-brain I knew back in school."

"Hey, I'm _your_ bird-brain," Qrow chided.

James let out a soft hum in agreement. "That you are..."

Silence overtook them again. James kept Qrow close, enjoying having someone on this cold December night. The nostalgia alone was enough to keep him happy for the rest of the winter. He wished it didn't have to end. He wanted to stay like with Qrow forever.

 _But you can't,_ he remembered. _You broke up with him, remember? And you're married to a person whose parents would rip you to shreds if you even tried to suggest dating someone else. You can't be with Qrow._

"Why?" Qrow whispered, slowly coming to a halt in front of the main office building.

"Qrow?" James asked. Did I say something out loud?

"Why did we break up?"

James felt as if the world had begun to crumble.

"We...we were so happy together Jimmy...Why did we split?" Qrow's voice began to crack. "You said it, back when we graduated, that wasn't a good fit but, you never said what I did wrong. What did I do to make you want to leave?"

James didn't reply. He just turned Qrow around gently and pulled him close, left hand resting on the back of his head while the right was wrapped around Qrow's waist. Qrow's hands came to rest on the taller man's chest. He could hear both their hearts beating fast. They stayed like that for a long time.

James knew why he ran. He knew why he didn't stay. Why he left Qrow. He knew the answer. He just couldn't say it. It was pathetic. Selfish, cowardly. He couldn't tell him. Qrow would hate him. He couldn't bear that.

Finally, James spoke, in a voice as broken as the unkempt pavement around them.

"I don't know," he whispered. "Fear, perhaps? Maybe lack of confidence? I can't remember. But-" he gently tilted Qrow's head so they were looking eye to eye, their lips only an inch apart, "-there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret letting you go."

James leaned in close, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled away, but Qrow slipped his hands up to James' face and pulled him close, deepening the kiss, neither one daring to pull away until they needed to breathe. They looked at each other with hooded eyes, their faces flushed pink.

_God, he's too perfect. I can't believe I let him go. I'm such a fool._

Just as he was about to lean in and kiss him again, the bells from the churches in the surrounding areas started to chime. Midnight had come.

"It's getting late," Qrow croaked. "You've got the in-laws visiting right? Don't want them talking."

"Y-yeah," James stammered. "We...better go..."

But I don't want to go.

Qrow walked James back to the car, but he didn't want a ride back. He was fine walking home. James didn't feel right about this, but he wasn't going to force it. He knew better than to try and cage his Qrow.

"Okay," James said sadly. "It was wonderful to see you again Qrow...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy."

With one last glance in the mirrors, James began to drive away, watching Qrow until he was out of sight. Every minute seemed to break his heart just a little more. He could still feel the softness of their last kiss on his lips, tingling gently as he pictured that warm smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Glynda was on the sofa in the living room by the time he got home. Her hair was down, her glasses on the table, and she was wearing her favorite violet pajamas while sipping tea and watching whatever romantic holiday flick what on this late at night. James put the groceries away in silence before getting changed into a tank top and lounge pants. At her insistence, he joined Glynda on the sofa, his head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Glynda?" he mumbled.

"Yes, James?"

"I want a divorce."

Glynda held back a giggle, nodding understandingly. "I do too."

He looked up at her with hopeful, puppy dog eyes. "After New Year's?"

"After New Year's," she agreed. "What's got you so gung-ho about getting one, though?"

James closed his eyes, imagining the tender gaze and feathery hair. He could still feel him leaning against his chest.

"I made a mistake," he muttered. "And I want to make it right."

"Oh?" Glynda looked at him, brow raised in curiosity. "What was that mistake? Because as far as I can recall, you've only ever made one mistake outside of working for Schnee."

"And what might that be?"

"The same mistake you're going to fix."

James let out a low chuckle. "You know me too well."

"All the better to blackmail you into doing my laundry, my dear."

The two shared one last laugh as she continued running her fingers through his hair, and before long, they both had drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe I've been around for a year, huh?
> 
> It's been a year since I've dipped my foot into the RWBY fanbase, into writing, into all these little corners of the community. The original Same Auld Lang Syne was the fic that really helped me leave the nest and get me started on the path I've found myself on. I've made so many friends this past year. I've talked to and met so many amazing people and I've become a completely different person than I was a year ago. 
> 
> And it only felt right I kick off another full year with a flip side of one of my favorite stories that I created. 
> 
> I'd like to take a moment and say thank you to everyone who have read what I've written, commented and shared the fics. A huge thank you to all the wonderful friends I've made who have been both my inspirations and greatest supports. I would not be who I am today without every single one of you and I'm eternally grateful.
> 
> Let's kick the new year off with a bang! I look forward to our adventures in the future. 
> 
> Love, Fandom.


End file.
